The Great Adventure
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: "The stupid blinding white lied to me! I thought I was supposed to be in heaven not the Naruto verse but I can do what I always wanted to do to them" I suck at summaries so yeah. Please review Vote on poll on my profile. Oc's are not going to be taken anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc character

Warning: Swearing, maybe future lemons, and etc... If you hate the way I write Get the FUCK off my story bitches... O.o jk don't go I love you!

-coughs- On to the story

(Insert a line here)

I was in a small room. It was dark and no way out. I looked around the school's punishment room, thinking of ways to destroy the principals office. I didn't care what people thought of me, they made fun of the way I look which is very stupid of them because I'm fabulous. I have long purple hair, waist length and my eyes are a nice shade of blue. I'm 5'6, I weigh about 97 pounds which I say is very underweight for my age... I'm only 16. I paced around the room for a bit until a white vortex light thing started to appear on the wall.

"Omg.! Some one come, jesus is taking me away!"

"Stop being loud in there!"

"But jesus is gonna kill me! Help!"

I started to run in circles until I thought of a great plan, I looked at the light for a second and got on my knees. The white light started to come closer to me so I stepped back and then ran into the light.

"Jesus I'm sorry don't send me to hell!"

Wind... That's what I felt when I ran into the blinding white light. I looked down to see the ground far away from me which made me scream. The clouds looked beautiful right now, I then looked down one more time until I felt a jab of pain on my side. The ground collided with my side, I grabbed onto my side and rolled all over. Groaning that my side hurt like hell. I continued what I was doing until I heard people talking. Coming closer to where I was laying.

"No! Please I don't wanna do the nono"

"Um..."

I stopped what I was doing, turned my gaze towards where I heard the persons voice come from. 'Holy shit... It's fucking kakashi!" I screamed inside of my head, he looked at me like I was some crazy person and I smiled sweetly at him. Something past my head, I turned to see Naruto holding a shiny thing, and someone was standing beside him.

"Well hello there..."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Um...cookie?"

Sakura face palmed at my answer, the wind started to blow making a nice whistle sound. I glared at the tree for a second then stared at them. Something dripped down my face, I reached towards my head and felt something watery. I looked at my hand to find blood on it, I stared confused trying to put things together.

"Holy fuck! I'm bleeding... What am I going to do!?"

I jumped up, started to pace really fast, and then Kakashi grabbed my head. He looked at me head, then started to use his magic powers to heal my poor injured head. I looked up to see him staring at me intensly which made me very uncomfortable so I slapped him across the face.

"Hey! Why did you slap our sensai!?"

"Erm... I gotta go"

I bolted past trees trying to escape them but I knew that I couldn't out run them because they are ninja people. Something pinned me to a tree and I found out it was Kakashi-sensai. He looked at my body, sizing me up I guess. Naruto jumped into the tiny clearing, panting from running.

"Your fat"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing sunshine"

"Sunshine?"

I stopped talking when someone pushed me harder into the tree, I glared at Kakashi for a long tome and sropped when I knew it was useless. The other teammates came into the clearing, holding some bark actually only Sakura was holing some tree brances. They both looked at me then Sakura started to get the fire started.

"Why did you slap me?"

"You kept on staring at me"

He gave me a weird look then he unpinned me, I sat down on the grass. I felt someone sit beside me, the peerson who sat beside moved a little closer to me which irritated me even more. 'Dear jesus, why did I have to be caught by them instead of the sexy gaara?' I thought.

"Sexy gaara?"

"I sad that out loud?"

My eyes widened in horror, Naruto nodded at me confirming that I did say that out loud. My head started to pound from the pain of dropping down on the ground. I grabbed onto my head, trying to get the pounding to leave. Naruto handed me a pill or something but I didn't care, I took it right away without thinking. My eyes started to drift and I fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

-A hour later-

I woke up to find a blinding white light, I started to freak out thinking that jesus made a mistake and wanting me to go to hell. Someone held me down, they pinned me down to the bed so I couldn't hit them. I looked at the person to find out it was Kakashi, he kept on looking at me and so I tried to slap him again. He grabbed my hand before it could connect with his cheek, I glared at him then sighed in defeat. The door opened with a very old hokage walk in with some anbu, I smirked secretly to myslef.

"Hello there!"

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Ashley but you can call me Ash, Jesus brought me here so I don't know why and I came from candyland"

The third hokage gave me a look before he walked out of the hospital room, dumbass stop looking at me. The pinkette walked in with the rest of her group/team, I sighed to myself and stood up from the hospital bed. Kakashi gave me a warning glare, I rolled my eyes thinking of some shit that would get me out of this mess. I looked down to find that I'm wearing black shorts with a studded belt, a red tanktop and my favorite band braclets on. 'Damn am I sexy' I thought to myself with a smirk tugging at my lips.

"You dress funny" Sakura stated trying to be her bitchy self, I flipped her off with the 'fuck you' gesture. Her eyes widened when I did but who cared? I know I didn't,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story :D**

**RECAP BITCHES:**

The third Hokage gave me a look before he walked out of the hospital room, dumb ass stop looking at me. The pinkette walked in with the rest of her group/team, I sighed to myself and stood up from the hospital bed. Kakashi gave me a warning glare, I rolled my eyes thinking of some shit that would get me out of this mess. I looked down to find that I'm wearing black shorts with a studded belt, a red tank top and my favorite band bracelets on. 'Damn am I sexy' I thought to myself with a smirk tugging at my lips.

"You dress funny" Sakura stated trying to be her bitchy self, I flipped her off with the 'fuck you' gesture. Her eyes widened when I did but who cared? I know I didn't,

**NOW:**

Naruto looked at me, and then smiled very widely. I looked at the others, waiting for one of them to talk and make the silence go away but they didn't. It pissed me off because I hate it when it's this quiet.

"I like... yaoi"

"Whats yaoi?" Naruto asked innocently. Which isn't going to last long when I explain what it meant.

"Yaoi is where two boys do the happy dance in the bedroom, you catch my drift? No, okay. Two guys or boys have sex together or they just love each other. Boy love... SO KAWAII!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed his ears and yelled at me for being a hentai or something. I just told him what he wanted to know. Sigh, I looked at the rest of the team and they gave me this disgusted look which was only Sakura. I hate her guts, she is really annoying going all crazy fan girl over him like seriously he doesn't even like her. She would become a crazy psycho bitch when she grows up, just kidding I know that she will get over Sasuke but still god i hate her when she's like this. It annoys the hell out of me.

"Well..."

"You'll be living with Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"NANI?" I yelled at him.

I looked over at Sasuke, he had this smirk playing on his lips, I growled lowly. Glaring hard at Kakashi which made him uncomfortable, I rolled my eyes and got up from the hospital bed. Walking out of the room as team 7 followed behind me, I sighed to myself and looked behind me to see Kakashi poofing away like always. Sakura was giving me a death glare, I wasn't scared though. She was only talk.

"So... Why am I living with you?"

"Tsk" Sasuke replied.

"You have to live with Sasuke because me and Sakura can't afford another head. Kakashi didn't want an annoying brat on his hands."

My eye twitched at what Kakashi has told them, Sakura told her team mates that she had to get home or else, and Naruto left to go eat some ramen. Me and Sasuke walked in silence, I saw Neji walking towards, going to the Hyuuga estate probably, and I ran over to him.

"HELLO!"

"..."

"I'm new here" I smiled at him, he gave me a confused face.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. Nice to meet you..."

"Oh my name is Misty Nicole Abyss. Pleased to meet you."

"Your name is unique."

"Ditto"

Sasuke was standing beside me, I hit him beside the head screaming at him for scaring me like that. He glared at me hard, I ignored it completely and started to walk again but gave Neji a hug. The streets were filled with civilians, they all were going somewhere and they all had a smile on their faces. I gazed at a small shop, seeing a black cloak with red clouds on it. My eyes widened in amazement, they were here, and I really wanted to meet them but god forbid it because the leaf village would think I betrayed them.

"Hurry up"

"Stupid Uchiha, I can be slow if I want to!"

Sasuke glared at me, grabbing my wrist but before he could do anything his brother was in front of us. Itachi gave his brother a stern look before his eyes landed on me, making me feel tingly inside. Itachi was one of my favorite characters of Naruto.

"Itachi" Sasuke hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Otouto, you have something that I want" Itachi replied smoothly.

I looked between them, trying to figure what Itachi wanted from Sasuke. A soft breeze past us, making my purple hair blow slightly from the wind and some strands landed on my face. I placed the few strands behind my ear, looking at Sasuke as he glared at his brother hard, I kind of felt uncomfortable under the tension. Someone grabbed me from the behind, jumping up into the air, landing on a clay bird. I screamed for Sasuke, but his brother was more important then me so he ignored me. That little fucker I was thinking as I was tied with chakra strings, my life is ruined now and it's Sasuke's fault.

I was bored so I sang a song from Avril Lavigne.

"_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_" I sang softly, the song was like my life story when I was a little girl.

Deidara just stirred the bird, probably towards the base I guessed as I fell asleep on the bird.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up to find myself in a cell, laying in a bed with someone else! I pushed them off quickly, grabbing the pillow for back-up. The person started to groan, as the rolled around the ground. He or she started to whine about their nose. My eyes widened, I knew that voice. I grabbed that person, twirled them towards me to see Andrew my best friend of all time.

"Omg! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, you just scared me!"

"It's alright, you didn't mean to. So you were caught by them too?"

"Yeah, kind of sucks but I get to see my favorite characters"

"Yeah... I really want to see Tobi~"

"Fan boy much"

Andrew hit me over the head for making a remark of him being a fan boy, let me tell you how he looks. Andrew is 5'8, Black hair, it's styled to cover a little bit of his face, he is currently wearing a black v-neck with red skinny's and DC shoes with a jacket, and bracelets. He is kind of scene-ish, he really loves Tobi by the way, oh and he is gay.

"So..." Andrew drawled out.

"Let's pull pranks on them when they come"

Andrew smirked at me, nodding his approval and we both fist pumped. Andrew gave me this puppy dog eyes, I knew what he wanted but he ain't getting it. I turned away from him, trying not to fall for his stupid idiotic thing.

"Come on! Please try the jutsu!" Andrew grabbed onto my arm, sometimes he could be very pushy about stuff he wanted.

"Fine..."

I did the hand signs for Naruto's 'sexy no jutsu' as I turned into a boy... The Akatsuki walked in, making my friend laugh at me. I glared at him as the Akatsuki looked at me.

"Who are you?" Pein asked calmly with a demanding voice hidden.

"I'm the chick with the purple hair"

That's when everyone looked a me, I un did the jutsu. Andrew snickered making me hit on the head, he glared at me as he rubbed the now bruised area. I rolled my eyes.

"Well.. Let's begin shall we" Pein said as he walked towards me and Andrew.

* * *

**That's all for now! Give me ideas of what to do to the Akatsuki. Like pranks xD I'll give credit at the end so I don't spoil it if i put it at the beginning :)**

**Review**

**Favorite 3 I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_That's when everyone looked a me, I un did the jutsu. Andrew snickered making me hit on the head, he glared at me as he rubbed the now bruised area. I rolled my eyes._

_"Well.. Let's begin shall we" Pein said as he walked towards me and Andrew._

NOW:

I stared at the orange haired ninja, giving him a 'Wtf' face. I was totally thinking of wrong things inside of my head, the way he said it made it sound dirty. Giggling to myself, I'm going to have some fun doing these things to the Akatsuki even if I had a mission to complete.

"B-but I don't want to do the no-no" I said in a innocent tone, making Andrew give puppy eyes.

"M-me neither, I'm a guy s-so th-that would be wrong" Andrew whispered looking down.

Let me tell you one thing, Andrew could act really shy, and make any one do anything for him. It was freakin' amazing! Okay enough of that. I looked at Pein to see that he was trying to hide his death glare, but you can't fool me.

"We didn't mean it that way" Pein muttered before he left, leaving us with the others.

"That was fun" I said with a big smile, I looked at Andrew to see him looking at Tobi.

"Aww And-" Andrew cut me off before I could say some thing embarrassing, he always knew when I do things like that. The Akatsuki looked at us before Sasori walked towards me, his face held no emotion in them. It was like he was a puppet or- oh yeah he is one. Stupid me, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me up and flung me towards the wall. I hit my head hard, I started to get up but he kicked me down.

"STOP IT YOU JERK!" I screamed in his face making him stop before he glared and stomped off. I sighed to myself, finally walking towards Andrew. Deidara was staring at me more like glare, he turned away gracefully and walked after Sasori. He really needs to know that Sasori would never date him or have sex with him.

It fell silent after that, It was getting really awkward. Having no one say anything so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind "JAWS" Kisame suddenly glared at me. I laughed nervously to myself, backing away slowly. He went off as well.

"Jeez you're making everyone pissed off" Andrew whispered yelled in my ear, I hit him over the head, glaring then went over to the bed and finally got some shut eye.

I woke up to find someone shoving me slightly, groaning to myself. Swinging my both of my arms towards the person, hitting them in the jaw and I heard a crack.

"OWWW TOBI IS HURT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MUNCHOS I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP"

Throwing my pillow at them but getting thrown on to the ground by someone. They pinned me to the ground as I struggled to get out of their death grip, looking up to see Tobi on top of me, and I got mad because my friend looked like he would start crying seeing him like that on me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I sad in a demonic voice, my eye twitching horribly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow readers! I am taking two OC's so if you want to be in this story give me this information and I'll pick which will fit for my story...

Name:

Personality: (Don't make her a Mary Sue)

How we met: (My OC and your OC. Maybe Andrew too)

Looks:

Likes: (Add the person who you want you Oc with as well)

Hates: (Sakura bashing is aloud)

Bio: (Simple information)

I don't care who you are going to be paired with as long as it ain't the pairing I am using for my OC's _ Like Tobi and O_O I forgot the pairing I was going to use for the other OC *Sigh* Anyways I need these two Oc's so that I could write the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Giving thanks to Skye for letting me use her Oc's. Very grateful. And DutchyPuppy :) Thanks love. AND Alyce DreamEater ;D Thanks guys! I'll try and make you proud!**

**Disclaimer: Why do you have to ask?**

**Some of the oc's may be a little OOC sorry D: **

* * *

Name: Misty Nicole Abyss

Personality: She was once a clean freak but turned lazy when she entered the world, friendly but can be nice when she is not threatened, she has two sides... She has a dark side and a light side. She is funny, caring and very athletic sometimes. She will harm anyone who gets close to her (Her bubble) and she does have blood-lust on full moons. Her friend Andrew had seen it and tries to keep her from anyone.

Jutsu: Secret :D

Looks: She has long purple hair, waist length and Her eyes are a nice shade of blue but turn a red when is threatened or when she activates her other side. She is 5'6. Weigh about 97 pounds. She is a pale girl, her face is structured like a models, her cheek bones are high and her purple hair frames it. She has nice pink plump lips but she wears makeup to make them a rosy red. She wears black shorts with a belt hanging on her hips to add the look, a white v-neck shirt with a dark swirl in the middle. A bunch of bracelets on her wrists and black high heeled boots.

Likes: The other gods, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Neji. Cookies, drawing, singing sad melodies, and instruments. Blood (When her blood lust in intact) Vampires and demons

Hates: Haters, Homophobic people, anything that pisses her off.

Bio: Once she was a demoness that ruled over hell, these gods of light came and sa... You will find out soon.

Name: Deirdre

Personality: doesn't care about much, usually very free and does whatever she wants, tends to tick people off a lot, even though she tries not to, she's way too smart for her age and is often left alone because of it, always does everything the logical way and doesn't think outside the box often, but when she does, it's miles away from the box. She has a problem with recognizing emotions, though she doesn't seem to realize this, and often reacts to things in the wrong way because of it, she isn't easy to get angry, but when she is angry, she's ANGRY, then there's the insane part of her, mainly her having a voice in her head that she actually talks to, and the fact that she, when in a good mood, spouts random nonsense based around waffles, penguins, squirrels etc.

Jutsu: Soururīpā no jutsu, It gives Deirdre the ability to take someones life. Hm... Her skin turns a deathly pale color, a black dress with nice high heeled boots. Ribbons criss cross over her arms. This ability will give her the power to summon hordes of demons, they will be at her service. Also this new found jutsu can cause people to explode.

How we met: hm...random person you just saw walking on the street once was my original plan, but that doesn't make much sense, so i'm going with a nice cliche KINDERGARTEN. Yep, the girl you player with in kindergarten but went to another school and you haven't seen since.

Looks: long, messy black hair with purple streaks randomly through it, incredibly bright yellow-green eyes, childish face, kind of small and looks basically like a kid, wears over sized T-shirts and simple jeans, dark colors, and only wears shoes when forced (in an attempt to be different)

Likes: cooking, being different from the rest, Hidan (hint hint!), blood red, meat, hurting random things (like tables and walls), pranking people, silence, being alone, rain, CHOCOLATE, penguins

Hates: Sakura, Karin, Ino, any other fangirl-like person, stress, loud noises, angry people, too much drama, salt, bright colors

Bio: just a random girl living by the words 'life's a **, treat it like one; ** it.'

Name: Kira Kuraku

Personality: Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent(Sadistic, but not as much as her cousin Skye), Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Imaginative, Lazy, VERY curious

Kira's birthday- November 9th(Scorpio)  
How we met: Kira had just left a bookstore and was thinking about visiting her cousin(Skye) again after a while. When walking down a hill, a strange light appeared and Kira was stupid enough to check it out, then BOOM in the Naruto world. Kira had fell on one of the Akatsuki members and Misty and Andrew had happened to be in the room at that point... Kira looks around with the hugest 'WTF' face( lol she has some of my qualities) and yeah...

Looks: She is light skinned(a bit darker than Skye), dark brown eyes, black hair, average size, somewhat of a chest(like a b size), a bottom, and is 5"4

Likes: Her Cousin(they're like sisters), Art, though she is bad with it, Nature, Violence(just like her crazy cousin), Plotting things(AGAIN, like her crazy friggin cousin), Dancing, movies, sweets, and ANIME SON! Her favorite characters are Zetsu, Tobi, and Itachi.

Hates: Sakura(her cousin does as well), The sun(... Yk what imma say...), Facebook, the world, cheetos, her feet, her face(though she is very pretty)

Bio: She's a Christian she can fight, she can be sly though she can be a bit slow, and yes... She swears lol But she is somewhat like her cousin. One major difference is that Kira is VERY bad in Art... Very... Kira is also somewhat of a prankster and loves to get back at people when they mess with her, she is Black Asian, and Indian. She is in High school, first year...

Skye uses this technique through her Chimera Technique in order to forcibly extract the physical and spiritual energy of another ninja and absorb it through the upper square of the mark on her left hand, even from a considerable distance. Also, it appears that she is able to completely remove the victim's chakra, potentially causing death.  
After using this ability, Skye is able to detect their natural elemental affinity, and then freely manipulate the victim's chakra element and perform ninjutsu of that element. This allows her to deconstruct and learn the abilities of her opponents, and she can presumably utilize all forms of nature transformation as a result.

Kira has the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation jutsu. It's a forbidden technique where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding.

Name: Skye Aida Michaels

Personality: Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent(Sadistic), Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Artistic, Imaginative, Lazy, Plain Psychotic, Loves to Sleep(mean she can be VERY scary to wake up), Has Manners, Sharp, Blunt

Skye's Birthday- July 23rd(Leo)

How we met: After buying some more Art Supplies, she gets into a fight with some girl(wins in like five seconds) and continues her way to her home). After she gets home, she becomes bored and decides to use her ipod. While using her ipod, she didn't notice this gigantic hole(retard) getting ready to suck her in and yeah, you know what happens after that. So she falls onto Misty and apologizes a lot. She looks at the time on her ipod, then looked around and became shock to where she was at.

Looks: Light-skinned, Caramel colored; Sepia eyes(reddish brown), dark brown hair, Big boobs(though in denial... I'm serious...) a bottom(still in denial), a bit chubby but not like those fat people, had curves, 5"6

Likes: Her cousin(Kira)Horror Movies, Comedies, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Mystery, Music, To sing, To dance(when nobody beside her friend is looking), Draw, Act,Write stories and poems, Bake, Being sarcastic, Learn things like other languages, Laughing, Being smatarded, Reading, Crocheting, Video games, Her ipod, Her family and close friends, Food(Twizzler's, Swedish fish, Skittles), Her little brother, Violence, War History, Weapons, Sleep, Science... Other things... Her favorite characters are Hidan, Deidara...

Hates: Sakura...Gurls or boys who can talk the talk but not walk the walk, The world, People waking her from her sleep, The sun, Rude people

Bio: A complete artist, A Christian, swears... Yeah, she's one of those people who are not afraid to speak their mind but holds their tongue if needed... She can be sweet sometimes but she loves getting back at people -insert psychotic laughter here- She is Black, Asian, and Indian. She has somewhat of a dark mind... Its kinda scary in there(i'll admit that) Though, she rarely shows her emotions. She's claimed to be funny, pretty, but she doubts herself... So she is not really conceited... She is in High school, first year about to be second year.

NAME: Alyce "Chaos" Black

PERSONALITY: Emotionless on the outside but actually shy on the inside. Phobia of guys and prone to blushing if merely touched by them. Has a temper if provoked by a bitch or jackass character. Always protects her closest friends. Has no problem with homosexual couples or people! Has a VERY colorful and RANDOM vocabulary.(Gets it all from the internet)She will mind fuck you if you piss her off past her breaking point; or if she's UNBELIEVABLY... bored.(WHICH only happens when she is sent to a mental facility and put in a white room, then tortures the first person to walk in). ADHD, intensified when given chocolate, (give on your own risk).

HOW WE MET: I took the blame for most of your "Pranks" in school because I thought they were cool and that you shouldn't be blamed for your awesomeness,so we became friends. Then the teachers finally realized we were lying and stuck us both in detention for a month. We bonded while scraping gum off the desks, and talked about who were our favorite characters in the anime "NARUTO".

LOOKS: FEMALE (of course) 5'5 ft, 116 lbs, Long pale legs & arms and slender body. Small pale face and big Violet eyes. Cute face that can be scary when she's angered. Cup size C34. Long black hair worn in high pigtails. Hair reaches her butt. Slanted full bangs covering her left eye. Always wears punk rocker outfits with fishnets. ALWAYS fishnets(purple). And wears black leather finger-less gloves. Always wears a choker with a bell hanging from it. Will only wear knee high boots(Flat soles). Wears a big sweater when not wearing a skirt. Her aura sends off a "FUCK OFF" message when she is too close to a guy or a bitch.

Jutsu: The Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi),[1] is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.

LIKES: OCxDeidara or Sasuke(I haven't decided which one matches better so you can choose)! Purple and Black; All felines, especially black cats; LOVES Chocolate(CHOCOHOLIC!)!; She loves to mess with peoples minds(MIND FUCK);

HATES: Sakura and Ino (sorry!) Bugs; being tickled; being interrupted when talking(Temper, temper); Being scared or ghost stories(she believes in the supernatural); and last, but not least, people who underestimate the power of her cuteness(she will mind fuck you).

BIO:She is 16. She can talk to animals, but prefers cats. She has gone to (and been kicked out of) 13 different mentality facilities. Contracted Androphobia - fear of men- when she was little (age 5) cause her father had given her many beatings and attempted to rape her. I say "attempt" because she grabbed a knife and chopped his dick off. Then ran off to where your character lives. Only Misty knows, not even Andrew knows. She slowly started to get over her fear with Andrew's help. Her choker was given to her by Misty for her 12th birthday and never takes it off.

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Throwing my pillow at them but getting thrown on to the ground by someone. They pinned me to the ground as I struggled to get out of their death grip, looking up to see Tobi on top of me, and I got mad because my friend looked like he would cry seeing him like that on me._

_"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I sad in a demonic voice, my eye twitching horribly._

_Story:_

Somewhere else!

Alyce as walking down a dark alleyway to follow a cat that looked strange, it was her favorite color-purple. It turned a corner and when she finally turned the same corner, there was nothing there. It was a DEAD END. 'Where did the pretty kitty go?' she thought to herself when a light appeared on the brick wall ahead. It attracted her like moth to a flame "Pretty, pretty. Shiny, shiny" she whispered, and fell in, 'Wait...fell in?' she then hit something, hard. She opened her eyes to see a shirtless DEIDARA in a blue and yellow bathroom. He stared at her as he dropped the shirt he was holding. He was only inches in front of her, too close. She started panicking and did something she hadn't done since she was 5. She screamed like a little girl in bloody murder. Her voice was magnified by her power and she shattered the glass mirror and cracked the bathtub. While Deidara tried to make his hearing come back (literally) she ran to the door slammed it open and ran down the hallway. She stopped at a supply closet and hid inside locking the door. She tried pulling herself back together whispering, "He didn't touch you, OMG he's real, he didn't touch you, OMG he's real!" After being able to compose herself she notice people were trying to open the door.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR BITCH! WE GOTTA BRING YOU TO LEADER AND LOCK YOU UP!-BITCH OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!" Hidan yelled. Him constantly calling her bitch pissed her off, and she yelled back without thinking,

"Shut the fuck up you cock-sucking jackass! Go back to your pimp before you get bitch-slapped!" when she realized what she said she tried to muffle her giggles. Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were also outside the door and after the shock of what she said, they burst out laughing at Hidan's expense. Sasori just chuckling. Hidan blew a gasket and broke the door down. When he saw her giggling he was about to slice her, when Deidara pulled her out while pushing him in. Alyce freaked out immediately pulling her arm free while screaming  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she then ran down the hallway in to a room with-

-Tobi on top of Misty and Andrew staring at them...?

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED TO DO IT ON THE FLOOR! And I thought ANDREW had a thing for TOBI! MY EYES! MY EYES THEY BURN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

Misty jumped off of Tobi as she looked at Alyce, her eyes widened with tears slowly forming. Misty ran up to Alyce, hugged her tightly to her chest as she kept on telling her that she was so happy that she had shown up.

"I know it looked wrong but it wasn't what it looked like. I don't even like him!" Misty whisper yelled into Alyce's ear as she stepped back to have someone drop on top of her, Misty tried moving but found that the girl had been apologizing to her.

"It's alright, I'm fine!" Misty smiled up to the unknown girl as she helped her up from the floor, giving her a pat on the back in a friendly suggestion. As the girls started to talk another blinding white light had appeared and a raven haired girl fell onto Zetsu, Misty laughed at the way Zetsu made a squealing noise from his mouth.

Misty's POV

'Buhaha' As I laughed, holding my stomach as I almost died of laughter.

This was the most funniest thing I experienced in my life time, as I saw Zetsu slowly pass through the floor. I turned around to see the rest of the Akatsuki walk out of the room, I grumbled before I jumped and hugged the random chick and then hid behind Andrew thinking the chick would go berserk on me. But I peeked from one eye and saw her looking straight at me, I posed then ran out of the room. Running somewhere far, it was a kitchen, and an ugly one at that.

Sighing to myself as I stopped my happy self, it was such a nuisance that we got caught by them, and that I have to know be even more cautious. These new people that have come... I will help them stay safe just like I promised the third Hokage. We had met sometime during the real world, he told me that some people will be coming to his world to stop the fourth ninja war. We are the descendants of gods, each has a power that will unleash when something hurts someone dear to them or they do it by accident.

Me, I am the darkness, Andrew the light, Skye mistress of wisdom, Alyce the one with power, Deirdre the forgiven angel,and Kira the arch angel. We have a mission to complete, I will soon tell them this when we become closer.

This truth that I hold is something that somebody can't get, they would use our powers for themselves. This is something that couldn't happen even if I am the god of darkness, it was not my way. The others... they saved me from it. They had showed me friendship.

I was once lonely when I lived in the other world, I knew what I was and then they showed up in front of my doorstep. We fought for days in the neither world, I lost but they all smiled and helped me up. It was rare to have someone show such kindness to me, soon after we become strong friends. Nobody could take that away from me, I made sure. The people who hurt them I banished to the demons I have in my castle chambers.

How would they ever believe that? They lost their memories but me.

"Hey Misty..."

I turned around to find Alyce smiling sadly at me, my breath shortened. Tears falling down my face as I threw myself at Alyce. Crying into her shoulder, sniffling to myself as I smiled up at her. It made me happy that we met on earth, the other earth. We became friends but still I didn't tell her. We needed the others so we could work it out.

"Alyce... I missed you so much"

Alyce smiled, she finally hugged me tightly to her. We both pulled away from each other, I turned to look at the sink, and found lots of dishes. Shaking my head at the horrid sight, I walked over to the full sink and started to get it ready.

"You are going to be doing the dishes? I will help you"

As we both did the dishes, I decided that I was going to clean the kitchen, and make sure it stays that way. I was sometimes a cleaning freak, even if I looked like I didn't care I really did. I always kept my castle clean in hell, when I went to earth I became lazy. I knew it was because when demons, god or angel go to earth their strength is weakened slightly.

Once we had the kitchen clean I sat down with Alyce at my side and suddenly Andrew came running in. He looked exhausted, his breathing was slow... Narrowing my eyes a little as I thought of who would make him run or maybe I was just protective.

Andrew sat beside us, lowering his head on the now clean table as he stretched his arms out and rested. I felt the others running towards us, I felt a happy feeling in the pits of my stomach when they busted through the doors. Almost breaking the hinges off, raising a eyebrow as I inspected them. They just looked the same from when I met them.

Skye sat beside Andrew, Deirdre sat beside Alyce and Kira sat between them. We all looked at each other before we smiled at each other but I noticed that Skye was still having troubles with us. She was thinking that we would hurt her cousin, I knew this because that how she was when we met and fought. That's how I lost, she rage out on me.

_Back to the day of the fight_

_My fangs extended as I looked at each of them, holding my sword at my side as I made a plan. Narrowing my eyes as they glowed blood red with my slits turning like a cats. My face turned more pale as my clothes ripped into a black dress. With my hands tightening around my sward as I lunged at them all, I will fight them and become victorious. The only male dodged it with elegance, bringing his hands to fling me across the grounds. My body bounced off the ground as I clawed the ground to stop myself from getting more damaged. _

_Growling as I teleported behind the raven haired girl, kicking her in the legs successfully breaking one of her legs. She screamed out in pain, laughing as I drew my sword towards her neck but got blasted by a white light. Crying in agony as the light touched my skin, it hurt badly as I grabbed onto it and tried to heal my injured arm. Looking up to see a girl glaring hard at me, I noticed that it was the Mistress of Wisdom. She was an elegant girl who had became the first Mistress to have such wisdom, only men had that much but she was something special._

_Her brown hair danced around her as her Sepia eyes glared at me, chuckling to myself. I got up slowly making slow movements to not startle her. She was aggressive when her loved ones were being hurt and I guess the raven was someone special. My guard was down as the other girl with ponytails in her hair flung her death scythe at me. Hitting my stomach, blood dribbled downwards as I dropped to my knees and rolled onto my back. The Mistress walked slowly up to me, her face looked heavenly as she knelled by my side._

_"Don't ever hurt her again" She smiled sweetly at me, with a sickening glint in her eyes but soon her eyes held kindness._

_"K-kill me al-already" I whispered as I looked down at the red bloodied grass. I heard the others make their way towards me and the Mistress. I looked defeated as my eyes drooped down and my breath hitched when I saw the male hold his hand out towards me. I looked at all of them, they had soft smiles on their faces as he helped me up._

_"W-why?" I asked them._

_"We want to be friends... We want to show you friendship, kindness, and what it's like to feel like you have someone." They answered at the same time, I almost felt like something would change but sometimes things change. Smiling brightly at them my eyes turning back to the icy blue._

_End of fight_

My eyes widened as I fainted, the memories hurt me and it was to much. Andrew screamed my name out, he caught me before I could fall.

0o0o0o0

Groaning to myself as I felt someone touch my forehead, Skye was the one who was checking up on me. She leaned in forward, my jumped up as fast as I could and fell of the bed. I heard Andrew laugh at my misery, glaring up at him as I got up from the ground. Searching my everyone, they all where their and even Konan was here. My eyebrow arched as I gave her a questioning look.

"You guys will be used as spy's for us... You will be registered as Konoha ninja and get Intel for us." Konan walked out as she threw clothes at each of us. We pushed Andrew out was we got dressed.

I had black shorts with a belt hanging off my hips with a white v-neck and a black swirl in the middle. Skye was wearing a red shirt with shorts that reached her knees, Alyce was wearing... Nah I got bored and turned away to inspect myself.

"Lets go everyone!" Skye yelled and I flinched as I was dragged away with Skye holding on to my shirt.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's short :OOOOO


End file.
